Huey Duck (2017)/Gallery
Woo-oo! ecstatic nephews.gif|''"UNCLE'' SCROOGE?!" submarine shortcut.gif can we make a pit stop.gif|"Can we make a pit stop? I have to use the bathroom, but it's, um...occupied." I may have left the engine running in the houseboat.gif|"Like birthdays, or federal holidays, nothing too—" "Ooh, I may have left the engine running in the houseboat." Daytrip of Doom! DT2017 - Huey, Dewey, and Louie.png how about sacky sack.gif|"Ooh! How about sacky sack?" the sketchiest neighborhood in town.gif|The sketchiest neighborhood in town. The Beagle Birthday Massacre! Louie carried off by seagulls.gif Terror of the Terra-firmians! Louie eats popcorn.gif Louie eats popcorn again.gif boop.gif|"Boop." The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! impact trampolines.gif|"Here are the high-impact trampolines, the low-impact trampolines, and, of course, the no-impact trampolines. Those are fun." mandatory dance break.gif|"Oh! Mandatory dance break!" have you tried the factory default.gif|"Have you tried the factory default?" "Of course I—" phone drop.gif The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! I give you the sun.gif|"I give you the sun!" Hiding .jpg The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! wormhole snowball.gif Huey flees avalanche.gif The Spear of Selene! SpearOfSelenepic1.jpeg Storkules pounces.gif McMystery at McDuck McManor! and Mr McDuck just said no parties.gif|"And Mr. McDuck just said: No parties!" Jaw$! Beakley's strength.gif pillow fight.gif Day of the Only Child! Bigtime's flight.gif Sky Pirates...in the Sky! this radar is an ant farm.gif|"This radar is an ant farm?" Don Karnage's dance.gif bravo bravissimo.gif|"Bravo! Bravissimo!" "LAUNCHPAD!" Scrooge thinks Huey is Dewey.gif|"Dewey." oh look leaves.gif|"Oh, look, leaves!" The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! oh probably off being supportive of each other.gif The Shadow War! Scrooge isn't that old and selfish.gif|"Scrooge isn't that old and selfish." not getting the bends 1.gif|Diving in deep water... not getting the bends 2.gif|...and surfacing quickly without getting the bends. boys.gif|"And so Duckburg is saved, thanks to Scrooge McDuck and his family." "Boys?" The Most Dangerous Game...Night! step turn step turn step turn dodge and step.gif|"Step, turn, step, turn, step, turn, dodge, and step." outrunning wheel.gif nope hard pass.gif|"Nope! Hard pass!" "I also added a shrink ray feature." and we can't tell anybody.gif|'"And we can't tell anybody because if you do tell anybody things will only get worse until you'll never be able to sew another merit badge onto a sash ever again okay?!"' Tower of Infinity.gif|"So, we're trying to conquer the Tower of Infinity in the TV room." "'Tower of Infinity,' what?" "Launchpad, stop them! If both blocks come out, the tower will collapse! You'll be—!" "The number you have reached has been disconnected." careful you'll crush them.gif|"No no no no no no no no no no no!" "Careful, you'll crush them!" "They're already crushed! Why?! ''WHY?!"'' "Guys, relax." hello yes.gif|"Uh... Hello?" "Yes!" Louie's Idol of Cibola.gif|"Here. It's not a Number One Dime, but it's a start." "Whoa." "Wait, what?" The Depths of Cousin Fethry! a warm head breeds warm healthy thoughts.gif|"The Junior Woodchuck Guidebook states that a warm head breeds warm healthy thoughts." hair regains shape.gif The Town Where Everyone Was Nice! Dewey blinks.gif|"Remember when you insisted you could juggle the eggs?" "And you dropped one?" wallet struggle.gif|"Excuse me." curse these withered old limbs.gif|"Curse these withered old limbs. ... I'm so sorry." Storkules in Duckburg! Storkules, Webby, Huey, Louie.jpg before they gnawed through the floor.gif|"I already got them to roll over a couple of times...before they gnawed through the floor." harpies get ready to B gone.gif|"Wait, no, I take that back!" "FRIEND DONALD!" "Harpies, get ready to B gone! Trademark Louie Duck." Last Christmas! Last Christmas! 1.jpg Debbigail Hug.jpeg who put this up.gif|''"Who. Put. This. Up?"'' Treasure of the Found Lamp! Louie and Huey slap Dewey.gif Djinn sheathes his sword.gif Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (11).png|Scrooge and the kids come face-to-face with an unexpected event just as they are about to go out on another adventure Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (12).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (13).png|Awkward Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (14).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (31).png|Della approaching her kids Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (40).png|Huey/Jet meeting his mother next for the first time Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (41).png|Della answering all of Huey's questions and impressing him with her Junior Woodchuck knowledge as well Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (42).png|Huey embracing his mother Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (43).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (45).png|The Duck family happily reunited Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (46).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (47).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (49).png|The boys happily overwhelming their mother with questions Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (50).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (51).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (52).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (54).png|Della apologizing to her sons for all the mistakes she had made that led to a near-family tragedy Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (58).png|Della asking for her sons' forgiveness Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (59).png|The boys forgive her Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (60).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (69).png|Awkward moment for the family Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (73).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (77).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (79).png|Della the next morning after a decent haircut and complete make-over Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (80).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (82).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (83).png|Della instructing Huey on how to do it Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (84).png|Her sons defending their mother after an accident Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (122).png|The rest of the boys hugging their mother Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (123).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (124).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (125).png|Della earning her sons' love and approval Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (126).png|Della and the gang setting out for adventure again What Ever Happened to Donald Duck?! Familyphoto_(3).png Familyphoto_(4).png Familyphoto_(5).png File:Lunarispsycho_(4).png A Nightmare on Killmotor Hill! Launchpad whale.gif Huey dewey louie and violet shocked.png Killmotor Hill nightmare 10.png Killmotor Hill nightmare 9.png Killmotor Hill nightmare 6.png Killmotor Hill nightmare 5.png Phooey A Nightmare on Killmotor Hill.png Moonvasion! Tender moments.jpg Promotional Images 478D577C-E491-4958-B793-487E783A3BDA.jpeg C408D7AD-3D5C-4B52-A842-98430A3573AF.png 3309644F-43DE-4E0E-8CD9-225F79AD90E7.png B4B5D0C3-C3C3-4E06-9684-F3D1B75C0C77.png Huey Ducktales.png DT Promo art thing.png Category:Character galleries (2017)